


Voice Activated

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at first, all he'd needed was the sound of daniel's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Activated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidlj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidlj).



> prompt: "never enough"

At first, all he'd needed was the sound of Daniel's voice. He'd talk Daniel around in circles to annoy the man and then replay conversations in his head at night, one fist tight around his cock and the other gripping the pillow under his head. It was why he always seemed like he wasn't paying attention; he was hyper-focused, and sometimes it was hard to come out of it quickly. Not to mention how often he had to find an excuse to hold a pile of folders or a P90 low over is crotch.

Then he started calling Daniel in the evenings, phone tucked up tight between his cheek and the pillow, voice rigidly controlled. He'd play a game with himself, see how long he could stay on the phone before Daniel asked him why he was stuttering, or breathing funny, or _Are you sure you're alright, Jack? You sound like you're coming down with a cold._ Those orgasms were intense; sometimes, he even came while they were still on the phone, an exercise in how quiet he could be.

But soon he needed more, and sometimes Jack would make sure that Daniel had first watch and Jack would listen as Daniel dictated his notes or talked to Teal'c or even just muttered to himself as he wrote. Jack would bite his fist and take it slow, drawing it out. Holding himself back with a tug on his balls or a sharp pinch to the head, any whimpers muffled by his hand. He was pretty sure no one knew he was doing it, or if they did, they didn't know why. And that was how it needed to stay.

Until one night when Jack lost track of time and didn't finish before the end of Daniel's watch. He froze when the tent flap rustled and Daniel came inside. He listened as Daniel shucked his pants and t-shirt (it was hot) and climbed into his sleeping bag. Soon, the tent was filled with the slightly adenoidal sounds of his breath. It made Jack harder than ever.

He needed to finish quickly, so he closed his eyes, focused on the sound of Daniel's breath, and rolled onto his side so his hand wouldn't shift the sleeping bag. He got back up to his earlier rhythm.

He was almost there when suddenly there was the sound of movement and a warm body pressed up against his back and a hand wrapped around his cock. "Come for me, Jack," Daniel whispered into his ear, and Jack's vision went white.

When he came to, his head was on Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel's hand was still cupping his now-limp cock. He looked up at Daniel's face, but it was too dark to see. "Daniel?" he asked softly.

Daniel pressed his lips to Jack's temple. "Don't start without me next time."


End file.
